Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary apparatus in which a hot air blower with an ion generating device discharging ions in air is provided at a toilet bowl body. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-091521, filed on Apr. 28, 2016, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art of a sanitary apparatus which is used in a flushing type toilet, sanitary devices that include a hot air blower installed for drying a local portion with warm air after washing with warm water are suggested. In recent years, as the hot air blower, a hot air blower equipped with an ion generating device, in which an ion generating device generating ions is added to the hot air blower and blows air for disinfection, deodorization, or the like. have been suggested.
For example, in a sanitary washing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-158103, as a portion of a function portion installed in a toilet bowl body, a heater for heating air and an electrostatic atomization device for generating ions are stacked vertically in the vicinity of an opening of a blower fan, and an blowout port is installed in front of the blower fan. In addition, a shutter is provided at the blowout port. The shutter is fully opened at the time of driving the heater, and at the time of driving the electrostatic atomization device, the shutter is half-opened.